


I Bet it Stung

by Suganeedsanap



Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 09:11:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17180126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suganeedsanap/pseuds/Suganeedsanap
Summary: When there’s sexual tension between you and your potential boyfriend, You come up with a reckless plan to deter an awkward hookup. Finding a fuck buddy. The thing about reckless plans though, they’re bound to backfire badly. Hopefully you can come back from this.(Previously posted under Admin Jaefairy @smuttyfairy)





	I Bet it Stung

**Author's Note:**

> Moving some of my work over to my A03. When I was an Admin for the tumblr @smuttyfairy, I wrote under Admin Jaefairy. I did not steal his work, as I am him. (just a clarification)

It didn't matter that his hair was bleached. Or that you could tell he shaved periodically. You thought that maybe he was insecure like you. Maybe he liked this image he made of himself and he didn't want to break it. You didn't want to ruin it either.

"I'm happy." He said taking a sip of his beer, his eyes not leaving your gaze. You smiled and looked at the concrete ground outside the convenience store. You and Mark went on a late night walk Saturday evening and started conversing about looks and confidence.

"I take two hours baths on Saturday morning and shave everything off of my body." you admitted quietly, the beer in your hand unopened. He hummed softly and crossed his arms, taking another sip.

"Do you like having no hair?"

"Oh god, no. I feel too slippery."

"Too slippery?!" He laughed out loud, your cheeks growing warm. His laugh was really cute.  
Your eyes looked at the can in his hand and deduced that he was probably tipsy.

"I only do it because that's what guys like." You confessed, the grip on your can becoming tighter. Mark glanced at it, then your expression. It was blank, but he could tell it was probably bad memories. He was right, but you wouldn't tell him. You didn't want to have the ex-talk with Mark, it could lead to something. He gave you a sad smile and leaned into you.

"Not all guys are like that." He muttered, stepping towards you. You felt your body freeze.

"M-mark..." He stopped and looked at you for a moment. His eyes looked at your can once again, his head nodding towards it.

"You haven't opened your beer." You looked at it and popped the tab, taking a swig. Maybe it would make walking with your crush on one of the hottest nights in summer way more bearable.

"My bad." You took another drink and you two continued walking. "So, you were saying you were happy with how you look...” you decided to go back to your previous conversation.

"Yeah, it takes an extra 30 in the morning, but it’s okay." You nodded and continued to walking in silence. He wasn't as talkative as you, but it was complimenting. He was an observer, and you took action. He listened to you, and you showed him a new side to the world. He liked your company, and you enjoyed his. Well, of course you did. Mark was your favorite person. Everyone knew, even Mark. After classes, when you would meet up with his crowd of friends, you'd always hug him or sit next to him, saying "It's my favorite person!" and in return Mark would give you a smile. He wasn't put off by it, especially if he was asking you to walk with him at night.

You two made it back to your dorm. The cans were empty, and the sound of mosquitoes killed the silence softly.

"Hey, can I come up?" He asked. You looked at him. His face was blank, or it looked blank. Your eyes couldn't focus on his face as much as his full, curved lips.

"Why?" you asked, your brain unable to focus. He was wearing a large tangerine hoodie, but in your mind it was already taken off. He laughed awkwardly, then his hoodie covered hand clasped his mouth, the laughing getting louder. You laughed too, feeling like a complete dork. "I should have said yes, my bad." your face was bright red. Mark shook his head and stepped back, a smile still on his face.

"Another time, okay? I'll see you soon Y/N." You were a bit disappointed. He finally asked to come up to your dorm, probably your room, and all you could say was why. You knew why. You were a regular 20 year old, of course you wanted to have sex. But maybe after a few dates. You guys were just friends for now. Mark Tuan couldn’t be a random hookup for you.

"Night Mark!" You waved, as he waved back still laughing. You walked into your dorm, and he didn't leave till he saw the light in your room come on from above the building.

You walked to your room right away, locked your door. You rummaged in your drawer, going all the way down until you pulled out a small bottle with a clear liquid inside. You tossed it on your bed and then rummaged deeper, taking out a large phallic vibrator. It was purple and had ridges all around it. You slammed the drawer, one hand unzipping your shorts, the other grasping the plastic dick. You shimmied out of the shorts and was ready to lay down when your phone vibrated violently. You pulled it out of the back pocket of your shorts, your friend JB was calling. You pressed the green phone button and answered.

"Hey JB, can you call me in like... 20-30 mins?" 

"Ah, are you alright? I was wondering where Mark was. He's not back yet."

“He’s walking back now. We just went for a walk."

"All night?"

"Yeah?" Your eyes were eyeing the bed, that beer kicking in and your growing frustration irritating you. "Listen JB, you're awesome as fuck but I gotta go."

"Jeez, keep it in your pants." He muttered. You felt your face grew red.

"What?!"

"Did you guys finally do it?" JB (and your friend Yugyeom) were the only ones who knew that you wanted Mark a lot more than you would like to admit. Mark mentioned a while ago he wasn't looking for a girlfriend, which you were cool with. He had classes and a job, he'd probably be too busy for that. You had feelings for Mark. You cared about him more than anyone else. You didn't feel like it was something to push. Even with classes and tennis practice, you probably didn't have the time for one either. Even though you knew there wasn't a chance of you two dating, you had needs. Sex wasn't something you had often, but after a while you felt like a hookup or two was fine. You didn't want Mark to be just a fling, but when those moments happen, those small moments when you two would get too close, it felt like he was teasing you.

"No, we didn't...”

"Aw, I'm so sorry." JB laughed into the phone, your mouth twitching at the side.

"So. I'm gonna take care of some things, shower and go to sleep. I love you JB but I should go to sleep."

"Night, night Y/N. Have fun masturbating."

You groaned in the phone, a laugh escaping his voice as you hung up and fell on the bed. You laid there and squeezed the vibrator. "...Ugh." You felt like at this point, you needed to get rid of this frustration somehow.

\---

Bambam, the boy with the silly nickname, was Yugyeom's lab partner for the semester. You had a few classes with him before, and you didn't really think much of him, until last night. He was a huge dork, with perfect hair and big lips. The last semester or two he would sit near you, probably out of familiarity. There was small talk, some help with homework. Beyond that you never talked to him outside of the four walls of a classroom. He was Italian leather shoes and expensive jackets. You were pumas and hoodies. It’s not like you would lose someone important. You had a plan and you thought that he would be the perfect candidate. You sat in the garden court eating a bag of grapes outside the dorms when Yugyeom brought him over.

"Y/N, this is Bambam."

"Hey there." Bambam waved at you and you smirked. He wasn't really open with you, and you weren't with him. Perfect.

"Bambam. We had a class together."

"Yeah, I remember. You're the cutie from last semester." he said, winking at you. You sighed, holding back a groan. Sucking it up, you gave him a polite smile.

"That's me." Yugyeom sat next to you, a lunch box in his hand. You moved the bag of grapes in your lap to the side and asked Bambam a question. "What are you doing tonight?"

"Nothing, I do have a class in five minutes though." He said placing his hands on his hips.

"Lemme text you. Can we exchange numbers?" You exchanged numbers with Bambam and watched him leave for his next class. Yugyeom nudged you and frowned, he knew you were up to something.

"Why did you want me to bring him over here?" You were indeed up to something.

You wanted to hang out with someone, well…you wanted to "chill" with someone. You thought that if you'd found a friend with benefits, things with Mark would be less awkward. Those creeping feelings wouldn't spill over, and you could probably give your vibrator a well-deserved vacation.

"Oh I just wanted to meet him." You say smiling.

"...Are you over Mark already?" You could see the judgement seeping out of his gaze.

"No, it's nothing like that. Yug, you're too-"

"If you say that I'm too young.." He pouted and gave you an angry look, but honestly it just made him adorable. "I'm 18! You’re 20!"

"Okay, okay!" you sighed and glanced at your phone. "I want someone I can mess around with so I won't bother Mark anymore.

"Bother?" Yugyeom asked with a confused expression.

"Yeah...I mean I want to date Mark, I don't want him to be some fling."

"...Ohh...So, Bambam." You nodded and started eating the grapes again. It was something you wondered about for a while. A fuck buddy didn't seem that bad. As long as it was with someone you weren't good friends with, someone you could tolerate and you weren't going to fall for. You felt Bambam fit that to a T. He wasn't anything amazing, but you knew if things didn't work out, you could go back to being acquaintances. Perfect.

\---

It took a sweet and short conversation to get Bambam to understand what you wanted from him.

"So you want to fuck, but not date?"

"Yes, can you do that?" You said into the phone, going through what to wear for tonight.

"Okay, babygirl." He cooed into the phone, in which you stammered.

"Uhp! None of that! I'm Y/N."

"Y/N. Got it." He said laughing.

You groaned and found a black skirt, a navy tank and a light blue cardigan to wear before asking if he had plans for the night.

"I have some homework that's due next week, but I can do you instead." He said in a somewhat seductive voice. You grimaced, and gave in. You thought it'd be easier to have control of the situation but it looked like you'd have to compromise. At least he was enthusiastic.

"I'll text you directions, can you come in an hour and a half?"

"Okay, see you soon." you hung up, took a shower and got dressed. As you were waiting you checked your texts and realize Mark sent you three. It was weird. If you could get one text out of him, it was an achievement. Seeing three in a row, you had to screenshot this.

You: [Hey, sorry about last night.]

You: [If you want, I get off work earlier tonight. We could catch something to eat.]

Mark: [Maybe lunch after english tomorrow?]

You felt your lips curve into a smile, cheeks burning. You quickly replied back, your thumbs speeding across the keyboard.

You: [Mark this isn't like you, texting someone I mean. :'D It's cool, you were probably buzzed. I will take your offers though. We rarely see each other this semester.]

You waited for a reply and you felt your phone buzzing. You answered it and smiled. "Hey Mark." 

"Hey, Y/N." You swore you could feel him smiling into the phone.

"How's 9? I can pick you up, or do you want to stop by the apartment?" You were about to tell him to pick you up when you heard a knock on the door. Your roommates were out til later, so you knew that was probably Bambam.

"I'll stop by, okay?" You said as you walked down the hall and unlocked the door. Before you could tell him you were on the phone, Bambam stepped in and closed the door. Your phone was taken and turned off, your body propped against the dining table and your lips taken over. When his lips pressed into yours, you felt your body warm up. You kissed him back, the only sounds in the room were your lips and the rustling of him unbuttoning his shirt. His fingers found their way to your breast and squeezed them gently.

"Mmm…soft...” He said breaking from your mouth and lifting your skirt up. As it rose, you indulged in the coral pink that swept his cheeks when he discovered you weren't wearing anything underneath. You chuckled lightly and pushed him off, kissing him all the way to your bedroom.

His hands slipped off your cardigan, gently biting your bottom lip. You gently pushed him off, watching as he landed on your bed. It wasn't a long process, getting naked. You took a good 15 seconds to slip off your tank top and skirt, as soon as your clothes came off you saw Bambam in nothing but his tight black briefs. You could tell he didn't need you to get himself worked up, his bulge growing by the second. You crawled on top of him and kissed him a little more, settling down and taking a seat on his crotch. Hips grinded into him, your tongue trailing from his chest to his soft neck. He moaned softly, his arms rested above his head. You sat back up and smiled. His warm wine colored hair, turned lighter inside your mind until it was the right shade of blonde, his lips the right curve. Your breath hitched in your throat and you slipped his boxers off. You asked him if he was ready and he gave you a nod, his face a slightly unsure look in it.

"It'll be okay, alright?” You kissed him, and remembered the facial features that haunted your dreams. Mark's toothy smile, his slender neck. You indulged yourself, and was lost in your actions.  
\---  
You checked your makeup, making sure Bambam didn't leave any revealing marks. The skin on your neck was clear, a tingling sensation lingering. Your thoughts roamed to back to his thick lips sucking on your neck with a desire you never saw before. He was long gone and you were getting ready to see Mark. You checked your body one last time and slipped on some jeans. You wore a comfortable sports bra, and eyed the large yellow shirt poking out of your drawer. It was Mark’s, a shirt you somehow had in your possession after a mix-up during a group trip to the beach. Thinking it was probably a good time to give it back, you slipped it on over your bra and smirked. It was huge, as most of Mark’s clothes were. You felt the shoulder slip off of yours, glancing in the mirror. It was probably the endorphins, it had to be, but you felt sexier in his clothes. You felt like you could climb on top of him, or go even further. You could tell him how you felt and -

This was definitely the endorphins.

Either way, a few pictures couldn’t hurt.

You pick up your phone and took a selfie, your exposed shoulder showing your bra strap. Throwing up a peace sign, you winked. As the picture saved, you sent it to mark with a cheeky message.

You: [I never returned your shirt to you, maybe I should keep it. It looks way better on me. ;P]

You pressed send and got your bag heading towards the door. When your footsteps echoed against the pavement, farther from your dorm, the air in the night felt slightly different. Your pocket shook, a new message from mark.

Mark: [ Dweeb. It'd probably look better off. Jk ;P ]

You’d get nervous any other time at a message like this. Feeling the sudden warmth in your cheeks, you found yourself dashing to his dorm. As soon as you made it to his door, you knocked a few times. There wasn’t a sound, so you tried knocking once more. “Mark?” you looked down, getting your phone out of your pocket. As you began to call him, the door opened. Mark’s blonde hair was wet and thin. Pieces stuck to his forehead, water dripping down his neck. He was wearing his cut up skinny jeans, the ones you liked the most on him. He gave you a sheepish smile. You smile back, your eyes going to his black tank top. The silhouette of a nipple piercing could be seen from his harden bump.

“What are you looking at?” He teased, letting you in.

“Nothing, leave me alone.” You replied nervously, a red blush creeping your cheeks.

You followed him into his cozy room. There was a large bed, everything in his closet organized by color. It was simple, but welcoming. It took a few minutes of small talk before Mark brought over two cans of sprite, suggesting a movie. The two of you sat on his plush queen sized bed. While he was looking for a random film on his small flat screen that hung on the wall, you played with a loose string on his yellow shirt. Your mind settled on your afternoon activities. You thought about those hands that grabbed your ass, how Bambam’s cock felt so much better than a vibrator. But being there, in perfect awkward silence with Mark, It was the best feeling ever. This was definitely endorphins, but you decided to take the plunge.

“Y/N?”

You looked up at Mark, his face next to yours. Closer than usual. You could see the opened pores above his lips, he must have shaved before you came over.

“Hey, can I talk to you?” you felt a weird feeling pool in your chest, the same weird feeling you got when you caught Mark staring at you for long periods of time. He moved back some and looked at you.

“What’s up?”

You took a deep breath, and slipped off your shirt. You gave it to him, him taking it in return. His cheeks grew red. “Is Jaebum and Jinyoung home?” He shook his head no, his eyes locked on yours. You were nervous one of them would overhear what you were about to say. 

“Y/N…we don’t ha-”

“I’m not the best person. I can be petty and silly sometimes, but I like you. I know we have a lot going on, but I like being with you. I like the way you look at me, or how you’re protective and sweet to everyone even though you’re quiet. I know I joke and say you’re my favorite person, but you really are. I feel so happy arou-”

Before you could finish he pulled your chin to his face, kissing you lightly.

“I like you too.”

“But you said you were too busy for a - “

He kissed your lips again, taking the can from your hands.

“I already make time for you, don't I? I'm not too busy for you." He grinned, taking your can from you. Your eyes stared at your lap. Butterflies swarmed your stomach. He wrapped his arm around your shoulders and kissed the side of your head. He looked at you, smiling at the goofy grin on your face. "Would you like to be my girlfriend?"

\---

You: [So, Mark has a tongue piercing and a nipple piercing. You learn something new everyday.]

Yugyeom: [ How do you know that?]

You: [ ;) ]

Yugyeom: [ Gross, Y/N. Wait…didn't you see Bambam yesterday though?]

You: [ Me and Mark didn't do anything. We just cuddled and watched TV. Yeah, I'm about to let him down now. It wasn't a good idea.]

Yugyeom: [ :/ That's kind of cold, but you put this on yourself, Y/N. I wish you good luck. ]

You: [I know. :( Thanks Yugs. ]

When you saw the expensive leather shoes above your phone, you slipped it away and gazed at Bambam. He looked normal as usual. A little too dressed up for class, but he did have good taste.

"You wanted to see me?" He had a smug smile on his face, you could feel yourself holding back a fist to his face.

"Hey, I had fun last night. Thanks for-"

"No problem, Y/N. I didn't know you were such a freak though...” He laughed loudly, prompting you to clasp your hand over his mouth.

"Shut up, do you want the school to know?"

"Does it matter? Everyone hooks up nowadays...”

As he reached for you hand, you swat it away. You looked at him and frowned, attempting to let him down easy.

 

"So yesterday was a mistake. I'm sorry. I really like this guy, and I thought if I found someone to screw around with it would put my feelings for him in check. When we were did stuff yesterday.. I wasn't even really thinking about you, I was thinking about him. I told him how I felt last night, and he feels the same. We're gonna start dating and if I start dating him, I can't do this anymore. Again, I'm so so sorry for what I did and I hope we can still be friends...” You looked up at his face, an unreadable gaze on it. "So…no hard feelings?" You reached your hand out to shake on it.

He placed his hands on his hips. His head tilted to the side, his auburn hair covering one eye. "So, you think you can use me to get off on your crush...and then when you find out he actually likes you, toss me to the side?"

You bit your lip and shook your head. "It's not that, Bambam... Look, I -"

His laughter cuts you off, his hand taking yours and shaking it. "It's cool, Y/N. I completely understand. “You give a sigh of relief and shake back, until Bambam's eyebrow raises up and his mouth becomes a thin line. “It’s cute, you want your happy ending so bad...you don't care who you use for it." He lets go and walks away, leaving a chill behind him.

 

\---

It took a few weeks for you both to feel ready, but everyone in your clique had the same reaction when Mark told them.

"Finally, jeeze...”

"Now you guys can get rid of all of that sexual tension and not bring it over here." Jinyoung smirked at his own remark, Mark giving him a look before going back to his phone. You smacked him across the back, a dramatic groan on his face. "Ow!"

"Shut up, Jinyoung! When you get a girlfriend, I hope I can bust your balls as bad as you've been busting mines. "

You had to admit, it was nice telling everyone. Jaebum and Yugyeom already knew, but you knew it was killing them just as much to wait. Mark tugged a loop on your jeans. "Sit with me?" You nodded and sat next to him, leaning on his chest as he held you, holding his phone so you could watch what he was watching (which usually was videos of dogs rolling around). You relaxed next to him before your next class, a small ominous thought dancing in the depths of your mind.

"You want your happy ending so bad...you don't care who you use for it."

Jinyoung, who was sitting on a bench with Yugyeom, was yelling someone over to your group of friends. "Hey guys, I met this guy in my ethics class. I thought he'd fit in with us, so I invited him to hang with us later." Yugyeom looked up from his book and instantly bit his lip. Your eyes followed his and your stomach sunk. There was Bambam, his perfect hair now cut slightly shorter and blond, walking towards your group. He waved at his classmate, a wide grin on his face. Yugyeom gave you a look, your hands shaking some. Mark noticed you shaking and gave you his hoodie.

"You cold?"

"Ah, yeah. Just a little."

Once Bambam reached your group you kept your eyes on Mark's phone. You could feel his eyes burn into you, a chill going down your spine. You looked up and saw him smirk at you. "What's up, baby girl?” He cooed before giving Yugyeom a high five. You grimaced and glance at Mark. His eyes have left the phone and look at Bambam as Jinyoung introduced him to Jaebum and his girlfriend.

"Do you know him?" He looked at you with a blank stare.

“I know he's Yugyeom's friend and that's it." You say, looking at the center of his eyebrows. You couldn't look in his eyes, not at this moment.

He went back to his phone and so did you, a nervous tingle in your stomach.

\---

That night, in Mark's dorm, everyone met up to take party shots before going out. You and Mark were going to stay behind and spend time together. Jaebum was drinking a beer in his room as you explained to him what was going on with Bambam.

"So after he said that bullshit, a few weeks later he's hanging out with our group? He's so shady, Jaebum."

"Hm. Very shady. Are you sure you didn't take his virginity?"

Your eyes widening, your hand shaking the wine cooler you held.

"Oh god, no. No, no. Bambam knew what he was doing. He's not even huge and I almost sq-"

"ANYWAYS." Jaebum shook his hand, placing his beer on his computer table. He went into deep thought. "Mark doesn't know does he?"

"No, and I don't want to tell him.”

"When did this happen?" JB looked up at you, a nervous laugh escaping your mouth.

"...The same night Mark asked me out."

Jaebum yelled your name, startling you. "Shut up! I don't want everyone knowing!" He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. His locks bounced back into place as he took another drink. "Well, you have to tell Mark. You know he doesn't like lying. I don't know what to tell you about Bambam. He seems like a chill guy, but if he's still upset you might need to talk to him about it also. “You frowned, but he was right. He walked over to his door. "And do it before Bambam does, word of mouth is he's a gossip."

You walked out with Jaebum following, downing your drink. Yugyeom were dancing in the living room, your other friends talking and swaying with the top 20's station. Bambam was talking with Jinyoung and Mark, his eyes meeting yours as soon as you and Jaebum came back. You felt that same chill in his warm eyes. He smirked at you and pulled Jinyoung away from Mark. "Good luck tonight, man." Bambam waved to Mark, Mark waving back with a small smile. You walked over, holding Mark's hand.

"Hey, how's Jinyoung and Bambam?"

"Good, I was telling them how I wanted to make you dinner one night and Bambam gave me some tips."

You wondered what kind of tips they were. It wouldn’t be a surprise if he told Mark to put bleach in your ramen, and with Mark’s cooking skills, it wouldn’t be surprising if he took him seriously.

While everyone was heading out, Mark squeezed your hand. Yes, you guys were going to have a nice night in, but you planned something more. It was your one month anniversary and you two hadn't gone all the way yet. Once everyone was out the door, Bambam's blonde head disappearing in the crowd, Jinyoung and Yugyeom's bickering fading in the night, Mark closed the door. He gave you a small smile, and you gave one back.

"So, what's the plan? Wanna just go with the flow?" He asked, taking your hand in his once again. You smiled.

"Yeah, let's do that."

\---

His room was dark, the sound of his fan hummed into the room. He was laying in the dark, a white sheet over his bottom half. You slipped off your jeans and got in after him, snuggling. His smooth legs felt soft against the stubble on yours. He didn't mind when you told him you stopped shaving. You didn't mind that his dark roots were coming in. He held onto you like a treasure. You smiled into his chest and let everything go. For this moment at least. You felt his lips kiss your forehead gently, his face hiding in your hair. You looked up and kissed him deeply, waiting for him to part so you could tell him it was time for more.

"Hey, I'm ready if you are."

You let your lips peck his jawline before your lips roughly kissed him. His hands got lost in your hair, pressing into the kiss with a sense of wanting. You felt his tongue brush gently against your lips and you complied. When it rubbed against yours, you felt a warmth grow inside your stomach. You tasted sugary alcohol, and metal. The little bump that was his piercing enticed you. To think sweet boy Mark Tuan was into piercings. He shifted his weight and got on top of you, his lips never leaving yours. His fingertips gently glided against your body, sending chills down your neck. You lifted your shirt off, your sports bra coming off alongside it. He gazed at your body, the only light from the window illuminating you. He crashed his mouth against yours, his hands grabbing and massaging your breast. Your nipples instantly harden under the cool feel of his hands, a gasp from your mouth the only sound joining the fan's hum. Your legs part slowly, he gently grabs your wrist and places them above your head. He slips off his tank, his nipple piercing shining in the moonlight. Gazing down his toned chest, your eyes stop at his belly button. A small piercing rests above it and you find yourself smiling wide.

"Oh my god, that's so cute."

He looks down at his piercing and hides it with his shirt. You tug his wrist, and he leaned towards you. You kiss his lips deeply and nod. "I like it..." you murmur, taking his tank and tossing it off the bed. He smiles into the kiss and pulls back. He slowly bends over and tugs off your panties with your teeth. When he comes up, he holds them in his hands. You blush, seeing the wet spot on them. He gives a toothy grin, impressed by how turned on you get by him. He sets them on the bed and slips off his shorts, his thick cock bouncing out. He gets closer to you, pressing his tip against your lips. You moan deeply, grinding against it some. He takes the hint, sliding his cock up and down your slit til it opens, your body shivering every time his head brushes against your clit. He watches you, your mouth wide open as you slightly jump when it hits your clit. Licking his lips, he taps it against it. You moan louder, your hands balling into fist at the pleasure.

"I guess I found your sensitive spot...” He laughs and continues, his precum and your wetness covering his cock.

"Mark...please…I want it…I want it so much…" You moan deeply, panting with every stroke against your pink bud. Kissing your forehead, he lines up with your opening. "Okay, I'll play nice." As he enters you, you smile. The feeling of him filling you up makes your stomach warm up. He moves slowly, holding onto you with every thrust. His lips kiss yours, and stay there. He kisses you as if this was the last time he'd be able to. "Y/N..." He moans softly going deeper inside you. You breathe out his name and look at him face. He eyes meets yours, the warm smile he always gives you on his face.

"I love you."

\---

Bambam and Jinyoung were good friends, on the basis they had a few things in common. One, they both loved gossip. Jinyoung seemed like the type not to be bothered with other's people's business, but if he was bored enough he was willing to shoot the shit. Seemed like college was boring enough for him to look for tea wherever he could get it. Bambam always seemed to be in earshot of whatever was the hottest story at the time was. He knew almost one thing about everyone in his year.

Thing was, Bambam himself was a private person. All people knew about him was he was good looking and that he was Thai A good combination, if you asked him.

Yugyeom , Jinyoung, and Bambam sat against the bar at the club. Bright colors bounced around as loud EDM music played in the background. Yugyeom looked nervously at the dance floor. Bambam had got him inside due to a favor the bouncer owed him. When Yugyeom asked what he did for the favor, Bambam just gave him a smirk. He was always mysterious like that. "Yugyeom, is that your third drink?" Bambam pointed at the almost empty glass of pink liquid in the younger boy's hand. He nodded, looking down at the glass. "Why don't you finish that and go have fun with Jaebum on the dance floor?" 

"I don't know, there's a lot of peopl-"

Jinyoung nudged him, finishing his gin and tonic. "Go live a little. We came out to have fun right?"

Yugyeom downed the rest and glanced at Jinyoung. "If you're loosening up, I might as well also.  
"  
Before Jinyoung could give him a smart remark, Yugyeom was off to the dancefloor to join his friends. Bambam laughed and relaxed, asking the bartender for another drink. Jinyoung looked at Bambam's new hair. He didn't really care for the blonde, but it wasn't his choice.

"So what's with the new hair?"

Bambam looked at him, motioning to his new style. "You don't like it." Jinyoung shook his head, a look of disapproval on his face. Bambam laughed, sipping his drink. "I had a shitty moment a few weeks ago, so I decided to try something new.” Jinyoung asked for a water and looked at Bambam's lips as they turned into a frown.

"Wanna talk about it, or you gonna pull the mysterious pretty boy gimmick again?"

Bambam looked out into the club, pondering if he trusted Jinyoung enough, and if he was drunk enough to talk about it.

"Fuck it.”

"What?" Jinyoung took a drink of his water as he watched Bambam drink faster.

"You remember at the beginning of the semester, how I said I had a crush on this one girl? How I was probably not going to talk to her because we're into different things?"

"Mhm." Jinyoung remembered Bambam's annoying talks about how cute she was and how her brash attitude was sexy.

"Well, she contacted me a while ago.”

"Really?"

"Yeah! I was excited. I mean all she wanted was to hook-up a few times, but you know maybe something would come from it?"

Jinyoung gave him one of his looks. "A hook-up is not a date, Bambam. You should know better.“ He gives him another look before drinking more water. “Actually, it's you. I take that back."

“Anyways, I go to see her the same day and we fuck. It was really good, like amazing. I thought there was some connection."

"Go on." Jinyoung continued drinking, slightly disinterested in Bambam's love life (or lack of).

"Next day she says she wants to see me, and she tells me she started dating this guy the same night we hooked up. Then she's saying sorry, but then she says she was thinking of him while we were together. "Jinyoung laughs a little, in disbelief. "I was really hurt and pissed off." Bambam plays with his cut bangs. "I started hating myself for a little bit...I changed my hair, tried to brighten my skin. I felt like I wasn't good enough. "

"Apparently. She choose another guy over you."

Bambam glared at Jinyoung for a moment before looking back into the club. He watched drunken yugyeom dancing his heart out on the dancefloor. Jaebum and his other friends rooting him on.

"I was so confident in myself, until the one person I wanted to care the most didn't.”

Jinyoung patted his shoulder. "It's gonna sound cliché, but this isn't the end of the world. You could always tell her boyfriend if you're feeling petty enough. "

"I'd like to, but she's happy. As much as I'm mad at her, I won't do that to her."

"Then call a truce. If you're still mad, tell her how you feel."

Bambam nodded, his thoughts being muffled by the next song on the stereos.

"Oh, I'll call a truce alright."

\---

The morning light filled the white room. Your eyes fluttered opened. Mark's body laid on top of yours. Last night felt amazing. Your arms held onto his and you never wanted to let go. Being with Mark felt like rising to the stars, and staying there in the splendor of the universe. You heard a soft moan from his mouth, his head leaning closer to you to give you a kiss on the cheek.

"Good Morning."

"Morning, Mark."

He held you closer and sighed contently. You both stayed there in comfortable silence, listening to the hum of the fan. After a while you heard someone in the kitchen opening the refrigerator. Your stomach rumbled softly and you looked at Mark.

"Want me to get breakfast?"

"No, I'll get it.” You kissed his lips and got out the bed, putting on your jeans and his tank top. "I love you." You smiled at him, his grin became wider.

"I love you too.”

It felt nice being able to say it to him after so long. You felt stuck in the clouds. Being in love was great. You walked into the kitchen when you saw a tuft of blonde hair from the fridge door. As the door was closed you noticed it was Bambam. You froze in place, waiting for him to leave. He looked at you, a water bottle in his hand.

"Morning to you too, Babygirl."

"Don't call me that.”

He gave you a smirk, taking a swig from his water bottle. "Should I call you something more fitting?" You rolled your eyes and walked pass him. As you looked in a random cupboard for a cereal bar, he came up behind you. He held your waist, his lips next to your ears. "You're glowing, I'm guessing you had a good night." You pushed him gently away from him. He looked at him for a moment, you turning to face him. You frowned, him laughing softly in response. “Aw...what’s that look for?” You didn’t respond. He walked up to you swiftly, wrapping his arms around your waist. His hands grabbed your ass roughly, his lips kissing your neck hungrily. You moaned slightly, shoving him off. He giggled, his hands raised up as he moved away.

“Haha, sorry…I thought you might have changed your mind again. You know how you can be when you finally get some dick.” 

"You need to back the fuck up, Bambam. It's not my fault that you're still salty."

"It's not my fault that you're an inconsiderate bitch."

If you were not in Mark's dorm, you would have showed him how much of a bitch you were. Inhaling you turned around and frowned at him. "Look, what do you want? I said I was sorry."

"I want you to say it and mean it.”

You exhaled, wanting him to disappear. "I meant it, you were just being an asshole."

"Did you mean it because you didn't want me to tell anyone, or did you mean it because you felt bad about how you treated me?"

"I told you it wasn't anything serious..." You crossed your arms, frustrated that he was being difficult. It was supposed to be no strings attached...unless. "You like me, don't you?"

He looked up, his face blank. His eyebrow twitched at the word "Like". 

"Liked. Like. I don't even know anymore.” He leaned against the counter, taking a sip of water. “When we were class, I thought you were funny and spunky...You were fun to be around. We didn’t talk much, but I picked up little things from your loud conversations with Jaebum’s girlfriend. You were blunt, unapologetic and it was kind of refreshing. I was instantly hooked. I tried to talk to you more, but I got nervous. I could tell we weren’t really into the same things, so at the end of the semester I kind of dropped any idea of getting to know you more. Then Yugyeom said you wanted to see me and well, you know how that story goes.” You gulped, feeling like a jerk. You didn’t think that he actually wanted to be good friends.

“Thanks for treating me like shit though.” He walked over to you again, a sadistic grin on his face. “If you wanted Mark, you should have just fucked him instea-"

You covered his mouth, kicking his knee on impulse. "Will you shut up?!"

"Ow! If you have to hide it, you shouldn't have done it! "

As angry as you were, he was right. You felt guilt everytime you saw his face. He scoffed, heading towards Jinyoung's room. "It looks like I'll be hanging out with your group of friends more often, Babygirl. I won't tell anyone." He looked back, a pissed expression on his face. "You should probably let Mark know. Or not. Totally up to you. Live with the guilt, I don't care." He smirked. You could tell he knew what he made you feel everytime your eyes met. As he knocked on Jinyoung's door he walked in, giving Jinyoung a "Good Morning, Babe." just loud enough for you to hear. You raised your eyebrows in surprise, then dropped them in defeat. If he was seeing Jinyoung that meant that he would be around a lot more often.

Your guilt would hang around more than you'd like.

Once you found some juice boxes and granola bars, you walked over to Mark's room. He jumped for a moment, adjusting his sheets. "Hey, is this okay?" He looked at you for a moment, then blinked.

"Oh, yeah." 

"You okay?" he was acting slightly weird, but you thought it was in your head.

He nodded, smiling. "C'mere." You walked over and handed him some snacks before scooching over next to him. "Thanks." He said, kissing your forehead. You smiled at him and leaned on his chest. In silence you ate, the sound of his heartbeat comforting you amidst what happened in the kitchen. Mark leaned his head on yours, barely touching anything. You noticed, poking his stomach.

"Not hungry?"

He shook his head, and nuzzled you. "Let’s sleep in today, huh?" You had a Saturday morning class, but you could skip a day. You nodded and finished your bar, cuddling with Mark. As you shut your eyes, you felt his shaky hands hold onto you.

\---

Perfect Hair / Big Lips: [ Hey Babygirl, R U still with that loser?]

Perfect Hair / Big Lips: [Babygirl. Y/N. You're so meaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan.]

Perfect Hair / Big Lips: [ I hoppe he cn fuck you better than me. that's all I gotta say. ;) ]

Mark didn't know who "Perfect Hair / Big Lips” was in your phone, but that morning while you were finding food, he saw three new messages from them. They were from late last night, but it didn't matter when. His mind ran in too many directions. Was this an ex? A random hookup? He picked up your phone and unlocked it. Mark was the only person who knew your code. He skimmed through their message log, and noticed directions to your dorm. He looked at the date of the message and his stomach turned slightly. Imagination and anxiety danced in his head. He knew he would have to ask sooner or later. He could always wait for you to tell him.

Or he could wait for the thin walls to spill secrets.

He couldn't hear everything, but he got the gist. He was okay. It wasn't as bad as he thought. At least that's what his head said. His chest stinged slightly, and he felt as if he didn't want to move for a day or two. He quickly got his phone and texted Jinyoung, asking him if he had Bambam's number. After a few seconds, and a moment of comparison from your phone and Jinyoung's message. It all added up. As you knocked, Mark scrambled placing his phone back. He hid yours in the bed sheets as it was originally and he looked at you. He had a lot of feelings, but he didn't know how to express them. All he wanted was to sleep on it.

You two slept all day. The sounds of music and humdrum of a lazy Saturday echoed through the dorm. It didn't bother you two. You stayed there in each other's arms, dishonestly and uncertainty growing like an unwelcomed mold. Mark woke up first, his eyes stuck on the ceiling. He didn't want to take back what he uttered last night. There was never a thing that made him feel uncertain about you, til now.

You woke up a few moments later. Mark was transfixed on the ceiling, his eyes glossed over. You felt a bit worried, and you wondered if he heard this morning. You bit your lip and nudged him. "Mark?" He stayed frozen for a few minutes. A sigh escaped his mouth, in which he turned his face to yours.

"Whose Perfect Hair / Big Lips in your phone?"

Bambam must have sent a text and Mark saw it.

"Bambam."

"Oh.”

You waited for him to say more, but you were met with silence. When you touched his arm, he pulled it away, turning on his side.

“Mark, let me explain.”

“Did you just come to me when things didn’t work out with Bambam?”

“What? No-” He got up, tossing the sheet off of him and angrily putting on a pair of jeans from the floor.

“Then why are you sending him directions to your dorm the same day we got together? Is that why you hung up on me? Did you not want him to find out?”

“He hung up on you, I didn-”

Mark scoffed and started walking towards the door. You followed, slamming the door close as he opened it. “Let me explain, Mark. Please I wasn’t trying to lie to you I just-”

He ignored you, trying to open the door underneath you. You groaned in frustration and gently took his hand off the handle. He looked away from you. “May I please leave? I don’t want to speak to you right now.” 

You let go of the door, your heart sinking. “Okay.” you whispered. As he left, you sat down on the bed, watching the sunset. Mark didn’t come back for a few hours, the moon was already in the sky, a few stars keeping it company. You couldn’t remember the last night you were quiet for this long. He came in quietly, slipping his shoes off. He sat next to you, the scent of outside and sweat lingering on him. He leaned his head on your shoulder, his breathing slightly heavy.

“Did you go for a run?”  
“Yeah. Took a walk and ended up running back.”

This was the first time the air between you two felt uneasy. You felt as if you’d suffocate, know he was upset. He trailed his fingers on your arm, running them up and down.

“Do you love me, Y/N?” He asked, his voice in a quiet whisper. You nod, placing your hands over his.

“Then why did you do it?”

“I guess when we were together… I didn’t want us to do anything. I was afraid if we went too far, things would get awkward and we’d never be more. But I’m stupid, I get horny too easily...I thought if I found someone who I didn’t know that well and just hooked up with him every so often, I wouldn’t be tempted...Which now it sounds stupid as hell. “You sigh and scratch your scalp till it stung. “I didn’t even know Bambam had feelings.. He always seem so disinterested when we talked, maybe he was just nervous. I asked him because I didn’t know him that well and when he came over, we did it. Afterwards I came to see you and I realized that sex wasn’t the most important thing. I loved just being with you. I told Bambam the next day the truth and he got upset. “

Mark looked at you, your expression sullen and drained. “I made a mistake and I’m sorry. I do love you Mark, I wasn’t trying to play you...I just didn’t want to pressure you into being with me if you weren’t ready.” He sighed, watching you still scratching deeply into your hair. He took your hand away and kissed it.

“Don’t do that, baby. You’re gonna hurt yourself.”

Your face seemed to flush, hearing him call you baby for the first time. He held onto you and sighed, flicking your forehead with his fingers. You yelped, holding your head.

“Ouch, that hurt like fuck!” He did it again and you groaned. “Mark! Stop it...” You whined and he smirked, hugging you.

“I’m still upset ...But I’ll forgive you. I’ll get over it, we weren’t dating at the time anyways. I don’t think it's right for me to get upset. You did stop once we got together. “

He held you in the dark til the air felt normal again. Lost in your thoughts, you nuzzle his neck.

"Bambam is right to be mad...” You sighed, Mark playing with your hair. "I didn't really think it through, that was fucked up of me.” You held Mark's hand and look up the clouds overcasting the moon. "I really am sorry. I guess I should have just talked to you about how I felt before all of this."

"Did you think I just wanted sex with you?" He switched on his desk lamp before laying his head in your lap.

"No, I mean…I thought you liked me too, but you were busy and I didn't want to disrespect your boundaries."

"But you disrespect someone else instead?"

"... Sorry."

Mark sighed and flicked your thigh hard. "Dummy. Go tell Bambam you're sorry."

"Hey!" You looked at his face with a pout. He shut his eyes, putting a finger over his lips, shushing you.

“If he’s hurt you should probably talk to him. Wouldn’t you want to be friends and not be at each other’s throats forever over this?" You nod, taking Mark’s advice to heart. As you sit up, Mark pushed your thighs down, weighting you down til you could move. "He can wait, I'm comfy.” You giggled and kissed his soft lips. “Thank you...for forgiving me.” He opened one eye, giving you a half smile. “I love you too much to stay angry at you. “ You heart began to beat fast. You smiled, kissing him again.

“I won’t take advantage of that.”

“ I know, baby. “

\---

Bambam sat in Jinyoung's lap. His arms wrapping around his neck once the other boy relaxed his hands on either side of Bambam.

"You know this is probably a bad idea, right?" Bambam murmured, kissing Jinyoung's neck gently.

He hummed, his hands began gripping Bambam's thighs. A smirk grew on his face, his lips pressing against the blond troublemaker.

"Don't tell me you're getting cold feet. You're the one that said you thought I was sexy." Jinyoung chuckles, his forehead against Bambam's. "Or was that the soju talking?"

"'I do think you're-...I like you, but I'm still in that awkward getting over someone phase."

Jinyoung shrugged. "So? You already bug me with most of your life." He kissed him deeply, smiling into the kiss. "I know more about you than anyone else."

"Well, that's because you're nosy." Bambam pouted, Jinyoung giving him a look.

"You know you like talking to me.” His smacked his ass gently, receiving a soft moan. Bambam hid his face in chest, cursing him. Jinyoung smirked.

“What I'm saying is, I don't mind being your shoulder to cry on." Jinyoung kissed his forehead.

A sudden knock on the door startled them, prompting Jinyoung to come to the door.

As he opened it, you stood there in one of Mark's shirt and a pair of yoga pants. He gave you a confused expression. You usually would be here for Jaebum or Mark, never Jinyoung.

"Hey there, bud. Can I ask a question?"

"What's up, Y/N?"

"Is Bambam still here? I need to talk to him."

Jinyong didn't think you were fond of Bambam, an awkward air around you two when he came around. He thought for a minute and remembered the weird text Mark sent him this morning. As he put two and two together, his mouth opened.

"Oh my god, you're the hoe."

Your eyebrow twitched, smacking his arm.

"I'm not a hoe! Is Bambam in your room? Yes or No?" You pouted, shaking your fist at him. You were good at putting up a front for Jinyoung. All he did was give you a look before his door opened more. Bambam stood there in a pair of sweatpants, a name brand t-shirt, and an expensive track jacket. It was weird to see him in something so comfortable.

"Trying a new style?" You asked, slightly amused.

Bambam pointed to Jinyoung's disheveled bed sheets. There was notebooks and a text book open. "Why would I wear nice clothes while I'm doing homework?" He made his mouth a thin line.

"Can we talk? You and me?" You looked at Jinyoung, who looked at you both for a moment.

"You guys probably should talk. I'm gonna get some notes from JB. I'll be back." He walked down the hall. You walked into Jinyoung's room, instantly taking a seat in his computer chair, spinning around a few times while Bambam sat on the bed. He looked at his notes, his cheek slightly red.

"What were you two doing? Jinyoung is good about being neat. That bed isn't neat."

Bambam smirked, his eyes not moving from his notes. "Wouldn't you like to know? Are you gonna go for Jinyoung next?"

"No, I came to talk to you."

He looked up, your eyes meeting his.

"So I owe you a proper apology.” You scratched your scalp, mentally reminding yourself to stop. "Look, I didn't know how you felt and it was wrong of me to just use you like that. Hook Up or not, what I did was wrong. I shouldn't have used you as a disposal. I'm sorry that you had to go through that. You know you could have just asked to hangout, right? We may be different, but I would have liked to get to know you too." Even though you only had small talk, he seemed interesting enough. Bambam looked down, biting his lips.

"You have a point, Y/N. I can't get mad...you didn't know how I felt. I've been kind of a shitty person to you lately. There's no excuse. I'm sorry."

"It's fine, let's just squash it. I hurt you and I hurt Mark because of my selfishness. I'm really sorry this time, Bambam."

He stared at you for a moment, before giving you his hand. "Shake on it."

You took his hand and shook it, feeling this warmth in your stomach. "Can we be friends?"

He nodded, a smirk on his face. “I think that's where we should have started.”

"Good, you both finally made up."

The both of you looked behind you, Jaebum at the door with Jinyoung.

"Hi there.” Jaebum waved. "Jinyoung told me what happened, and I couldn't believe you were being responsible for once so I needed to see it with my eyes."

You pouted and stuck your tongue out. “Oh quiet, Jaebum.” Bambam laughed, looking back at you.

“You’re really a mess, aren't you?"

"I'm done with this disrespect." You got up and walked out of Jinyoung's room. “I’m going back to the nicest person in this apartment."

As you walked back to Mark's room, he was laying in his bed, holding a pillow to his face. His eyes were closed. Even when he was asleep he looked beautiful. You crawled into bed behind him, holding onto his body. In his hand, was his phone. You picked it up, laying it on the desk, turning it off. As you switched off the light, in the sheets you felt your bodies intertwine. A small glow lit up between you two. You pulled it out and saw a text message from Perfect Hair / Big Lips.

Perfect Hair / Big Lips: [Hey friend : ) I wanted to say sorry again. I was really an ass.]

You: [It's okay, Bambam. No worries. I hope Jinyoung makes you happy. <3 He's a great guy. ]

Perfect Hair / Big Lips: [ I think he will. I hope Mark can make you happy too. ]

You: [He will. gotta sleep, ttys?]

Perfect Hair / Big Lips: [Alright : ) Goodnight Y/N.]

As you turned off your phone, placing it next to Mark's, you held him close.

"Mark?" You heard a soft groan.

"Yeah, baby? What's wrong?"

"You'll always be my favorite person."

You heard a sleepy laugh, His mouth kissing yours before taking you in his arms.

"I love you, silly. Goodnight."

In his arms, in the most comfortable place you knew, you closed your eyes. The moonlight glowed softly in the room, lulling you two to sleep.


End file.
